X marks the Spot: Storms white fang
Tsuki no AI was gaining more power by the day it appeared and with the addition of a former enemy, thier poiwer was only increaed more.. This new member turned out to be Raido X formely known as Raido Uchiha, he had his memories erased and Tsuki no AI was there to give him new ones making it seem like he was apart of their village and team..... Raido X was standing over yt he entrance to the Deillusioinal forest when A dark image of Fa' rao appeared before him.... Raido I have work for you come to my office in 10 minutes Fa' rao said Raido nodded and simply warped to Fa' rao s location.. By the Sage Raido cant yopu just use the door do you always have to just warp in my office... what if I was in the nude Fa' rao exclaimed.... That Kamui is handy he can find anyone no matter where they are and teleport himself there... Quite adept as well he thought. '' Lets just be glad that That will never happen Raido said with a disgusted look on his face. even with you returned to your youth the last thing on my list of things to see is a naked ancient man Raido X said shaking his head... Anyway Fa' rao said ''I've got new targets for you one of them is a Storm Release User, named Hayate Hayashi you may or may not have to deal with his teacher Setsuna Hatake.. if you can capture him too, he possesses the Curse mark of Heaven and we can harvest that natural energy from his body and the enezyme as well. Raido looked over the documents and nodded alright so we got two clowns without a circus to call home... Smooth Ill capture them both if I have to what village are they in Raido X asked... They are currently stationed in Konoha as of now...... Looks like Ive got my heard thing Raido X said as he began to swirl then warp away headed to Konoha... With him on our team our missions have gone way to smoothly.. He doesnt even put up a fight when I ask him to do things... I just cant trust him.. I know everyone else motives but his.. and I hate that he answer question in such an around the way fashion. Unofficial Homecoming There was a war going on and although Konoha was techincally a ally for both Harogakurw and Takigakure.. Tsuki no AI had an agenda to keep and this time it was Raido Xs responsibility........ It shouldnt to hard to spot a guy around here with white hair...... Raido said as he warped in the village and landed on the roof of the Hokages Mansion.. This could get nasty I doubt these two will just come with me and let me take them so I mine as well get my game face on Raido said as he stretched and warped to their location.......... Setsuna and Hayate were headed to the next meeting to prepare the next set of orders that would show them their next task within the mission. as Setsuna had the plans in his bag.. This sure is alot of plans and tactics.. hayate sighed.. is all this really needed Sensei, I mean why not just use the same tactics from yesterday. Simply because the enemy will come back with a new battle plan and we need to be ready for anything, we hae to keep them off thier toes otherwise they will figure out plans out and use that info against us.... Setsuna looks up to see a swirl appear in front of him and out of the Swirl stepped out a face he hasnt seen in 5 years. I dont believe it Raido Uchiha you are alive.. my old friend hwo have you been Setsuna said in utter surprise.... CLose but off the name is Raido X dont know where the uchiha part came from..... and long story short you and your student here are coming with me. What do you mean Raido X.. and where are we going... your chakra feels very different from how it used to. where have you been what happened to you Setsuna asked... I was raised not to talk to strangers so Ill keep all that info to myself if you dont mind.. I dont know what makes you think you know me, and I dont care.. Either come by choice or get taken by force.. I prefer the 2nd one honestly Raido X smiled.. Strangers.. What the hell has gotten into you Raido... I do know you.. but friends or not Your not taking me anywhere without telling me where and why... I dont want to fight you Raido but your not leaving me much choice.. Hayate run while you can. Setsuna barked NO I want to help I can help you take him and then we can beat him hayate said with confidence in his abilities... NO you cant Raido is extremely dangerous and I dont want you to get hurt so run Setsuna said I see so you guys want to go by force.. just what I was hoping to hear Raido said excited... Okay I know about his Fire and Lighting abilities.. and In know he has wind and water.. he also has Kamui which will be a huge problem... SO im nto waling in blind here I just need to watch out for those key thing and Ill be good. Friends to enemies Setsuna was worried and it was written on hsi face Hayate could see it but he didnt want to leave his master to face this guy... How strong can this guy be that even my Sensei is shivering and sweating, he said he coukld fight the Sharingan so whats so different about him...... Hayate thought.. You gotta go through me to take my master we will nto go silently into the night Hayate said as he rushed Raido X.. Raido speed is nothing to joke about his strenght is pretty damn good to and I hate his fighting style with a passion all that damn movement.. I cant ell if he dancing and mocking me or fighting me.. and that sword. he didnt have that last time id hate to se-'' ''Hayate NO setsuna said as he started running That is the worst thing you can do.. you got to think and be aware he is not that kind of opponent.. he can destory you if you just run in with no plan Hayate stops running and Yells why do y0u act like your afraid of him we can take him... I dont fear him, its what he capable of im afraid of...... Raido how could you what a happen to you that you would change like this.. hwo could you stoop sdo low.. you were a good man in your own weird sense of justice but this is low Setsuna said. Stop wasting your breath and buying time to delay your capture unless your saying you give up im not interested in answering your questions and again I think you got me mixed up with a another Raido.. you and me arent friends buddies associates nothing you are my target Raido said laughing.... Now dance Raido X as he dashed at serious speed landing in front of Setsuna thrwiong a right hook that was aimed for his Setsuna face... Setsuna was amazed at the speed but managed to catch the punch, and flip Raido using his momentum against him .. Raido get your head together and think im am your friend.. im not fighting you Setsuna yelled.. Raido who was about to fall warped, and followed up with a series of punchs and a kick that sent setsuna reeling. Hayate ran up hoping to land a hit on.. with his fist extended he threw a left jab to which Raido ducked and clobbered him up side the head with a back hand and a jab that took Hayashi off his feet.. man he strong... Hayashi said holding his stomach why is he that fast and that strong is insane.. Down already... you guys talked big but im ending this. and draging you guys back if I need to Raido said as he used Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation creating a massave wall of flames that traveled at good speed heading toward a downed Hayashi and Setsuna. Then a shinobi appeared the 2 downed shinobi and used Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique to counter the Fire jutsu A new face huh.. You know its bad to stick you nose in someones business.. especially mine Raido X said waiting for the shinobi to reveal himself.. "Actually i was just passing through and saw the 2 down ninja and you attacking them defenseless, and i dont respect a man who attacks 2 defenseless shinobi" Ki said as he drew his sword from his sheath and covered it with lightning chakra. They were down because they talk a good game but couldnt back it up.. and this could have been avoided.. this could have went easier but they wanted to play around so Im playing back Raido X said watching him draw his sword... You mine as well put the sword back.. I have no interest in you.... besides you wouldnt be able to hit me with that sword even if I stood still Raido X mocked him.. Wanna place a bet on that one, besides i'm here for a comrade '' Are you done preaching yet I was begining to fall asleep''. Raido X said yawning.. You dont have anything worth betting and I couldnt careless who your comrade is.. IM here for these two and IM going to bring them with me... Raido X said however ive got nothing but time.. on my hands literally Raido X said laughing he held his hands together and used his Yin-Yang Release: Sonic Annihilus shooting bullets coated in yin-yang chakra that locks into the chakra of its prey and follows them until they make contact. Ki dodged and created multiple clones with his chakra signature and went in multiple different directions to avoid the attack. Oh we got a wise guy on our hands Raido X said. look Im a very reasonable person I have orders to bring these guys in come hell or high water( preferably High Water Raido joked..anyway my business isnt with you but if you gonna intervene like this I have no choice but to .. place you on the injureed reserved list Raido X said as he increased the speed of the bullets as well the the number chasing Ki and his clones. All the running in the world just buys you time until you either find a way to get around this jutsu or you get hit by it. Setsuna was confused since when did Raido start using jutsu such as that black and white that made weird sounds and chase people, but he saw Raido guard was down Setsuna took this opportunity to jump up and use his Lightling Release: Vultures Discharge which created a large vulture covered in Lightning Which soared at Raido at great Speeds.. I stole that move from one of your old Jutsu Raido.. Ive always wanted to go head to head with you anyway Setsuna remarked.. Yo Ki try to mount n attack with my Vulture.. we need to understand his abilities, his moves seem very different form how i remember them 7 years ago... he didnt have abilites like that.. Setsuna called out to Ki I wonder what else he learned in his time away With Setsuna's vulture Ki used Black Lightning: Roaring Emperor Discharge combining it with the vulture. Raido noticed the massive combination jutsu coming toward him..... Black Lightning.. to bad Ive already seen this trick... I know a guy who use this same Jutsu his name is Hayato Nakamura.. Raido X said as he placed one up in the direction of the blast... well at least your moves have more interesting traits than Setsunas, Raido X used Second Dynasty: Airspace of Shu which created a massive white shockwave that shot from his hands.. disrupting the jutsu with its ripple effects in the air space the jutsu traveled on destabilizing the jutsu.. the white Shockwave continued to travel to its targets. What the Hell kind of jutsu was that Setsuna remarked as he put his hands up to back it but as knocked back into the distance and into a distant building. That Raido X said proudly is called power... Take notes clearly up lack that he pointed Laughing.. And as for you Black Lightning.... again I have no issue with you.... so im placing you in timeout until I get what I need here Raido X placed two hands on the ground and used Infinite Embrace creating a pink barrier around the Ki trapping him in and stealing away his chakra.. now like i said sit in Timeout and think about what you did wrong here.. Raido Laughed as he began waking toward Hayate who was afraid to frozen in fear. Ki fell to the ground in pain trying to move to help hayate. Hayate who was fearly at first began to feel angry and i a surge of confidence used Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave Raido X moved out the way thinkg the jutsu was for him when i twas really to free Ki as the jutsu created a cloud of darkness and stucj the barrier with Lightning causing holes to appear.. the jutsu seemed vunverable to attack on the outside as it released Ki.. Now Hayate, Ki and Setsuna stood tall to Raido X who was solo... Ok I see how it the three muskateers want to be noble and save the day.. Raido Closed his eyes and opened the activating his Sharingan... but since no one want to do this the right way and just walk.. i think its time we rough housed for a bit as Raido X body glew all white and he used Yang Release: Twin Phantasm creating 2 very unique clones of Raido X evening the numbers 3 on 3... Dont say I didnt warn you Raido X said.. now someone is gonna get embarassed he said as all three clones pointed.. Ki then used his own Storm Release: Monsoon sending it right at raido and then charging behind the attack with his sword ready to strike. Raido X sharingan recongnized the chakra.. Another storm release user.. they must be dropping out the sky today.... Well looks like I only have to capture either you or the other guy over there the first Raido X used Absolute Genesis to create a wall that caught the jutsu and erased it..... the other Raido Clone pulled out his Excaliber to block Ki while the 3rd and Raido X used Dark Precursor on all three of them which created dark Slashes in the air which all hurled at them as raido X kept swiping his hand back and forth.. Setsuna and hayate were dodging all over the place... Did he use moves like this Sensei Hayate asked.. NO not even anything like this.. I dont eve understand where he could have been in the last 7 years to learn jutsu powered like this his old moves were based around mostly Fire and Lightning... I dont know this is he's been using.. its light and dark or just dark.... Ki have you ever seem moves like this.. because In all my years Ive never seen this.. and why isnt he using any of his original moves I've only seen him use on Fire jutsu... whats going on here Setsuna Questioned as Setsuna landed turned and in a graceful motion used Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere a massive Fireball which was greater than the regular fireball jutsu which took off toward Raido X.. Hayate also landed and turned using Storm Release: Laser Circus creating a torrent of lasers that all streaked toward Raido X.. Raido X just stood there as that jutsu seemed to have made contact but actually it passed through him as he went intangible which he simply laughed and said Whooo almost got me there.. you keep shooting like that you might just get lucky ad hit me... God I hate this guy Hayate screamed out loud nothing works on him for every move we have he ha something weird move to avoid it. We need a plan Setsuna said "Well one thing is that we cant just charge in WITHOUT a plan, that's for sure" Ki sheathed his sword and looked right at raido and the clones, "Setsuna i dont think we'd stand a chance if you dont activate all of your powers" You right Cleary Raido has no memory of me so he wouldnt remember my moves nor my abilities...... Setsuna said drawing a conclusion.. this might make the openining we need to win here Setsuna stood up to the clone he then used Lightning Clone Technique to create 3 clones of himself he then had one clone run up to Raido and use Lightning Beast Running Technique.. Raido swiftly dodged but Setsuna already had the other two clones running up to the spot they anticipated him to land and had them use Lightning Transmission whihc was going to connect with Raidos stomach who even with his speed had no time to move Dammit its close Raido shouted out as he just allowed the jutsu to phase throught him.. or did I fogret I could to that again.. Damn you Raido you sneaky animal you he laughed... Hayato tired of this mockery attempted to regain his courage to strike Raido back he used his Storm Release: Laser Circus creating another torrent of lasers whihc all headed at Raido... This again Raido said as he placed his hands up.. Setsuna saw this and remembered since he trying to counter the jutsu hes tangible so right now he can be hit.. Setsuna clone quickly used Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Pulse to put a massive punch into Raido back. Ki when he attack he tangible we can hit him not is the tiome my clones have his clone preoccupied. Setsuna screamed out to Ki Ki quickly created a clone and then one used Black Lightning: Roaring Emperor Discharge and the real Ki used Storm Release: Cascade Bombing aimed right at Raido X Raido sensed these attack and could since he already had his hand up to deflect the other jutsu of Hayate and his clone were occupied by Setsuna he could nto go intangible. He used his Yang Release: Soul Mirror as quick as he could to deflect the attacks, but to no avail as the mirror opened the jutsu hit him and slammed him into the the ground....... Ha now hwo do you like it Hayate celebreated.. Setsuna nodded in approval that his plan worked Good work Ki.. teammwork always prevails he said giving him a thumbs up.. However in the smoked Raido X eyes glew a very pissed off red as his sharingan got redder and redder.. I gave you guys the benefit of the doubt as weak... but I see you guys have some teammwork here.. Untied you stand.. divided you fall Raido X smiled as since Hayate was the closet to him in a blinding dash of speed he used his Capoeira: Phantom Dance on hayate beating the hell out of him in a complete circle then kicking him in the air.. he warped up ad then caught Hayate in the air and hit a aerial 360 spinning suplex and slammed him into the ground on his neck.. causing a crater.. Raido X got up as Hayate was on the ground motionless.. Raido dusted himself off one down 2 go he looked at Setsuna and Ki... You made your mistake.. You have two more he said holding up his fingers..... And Setsuna you say we use to know each other.. then I think you know where this is goign since thats the case.. Raido began to spinning quickly and used his Needle Hell Mountain which created white needles that ripped and cut through the air at great speeds doing nasty damage to the ground and environment of whatever it hit as they headed for Setsuna and Ki "setsuna, we've gotta get hayate out of there and make sure he's not dead cause that piledriver could've broke his neck" Said Ki as he drew his sword back out and charged it with black lightning. Setsuna visibly angry that raido could have done such a thing only nodded in silence.. Why the evil glare White fang.. the mans not dead.. he out of commission so relax.. I never kill without serious reason.. just not my style of doing things.. besides im not here for my own reason im here to bring you two then.. im done I go about my life im just doing this as a favor Raido X said. Raido looked over at Ki and laughed.. I thought I told you put that sword away.. somehtin that sharp someone could hurt Raido Said as he grasp the sheath of his Excaliber getting in the style of his Dark Slayer swordstyle "Here's what you dont understand this sword was made by Poseidon himself and with it i can control water at will" as his sword started to turn into water. Really Raido X said.. bring that over here than Ive been thirsty all day and a nioce glass of cold water should just about hit the spot Raido X laughed.. Come one man that was to easy.. make the jokes hard for me. Setsuna also began reaching for his Buster Blade whihc he pulled of his back.. Raido im so sorry it came to this but I dont knw what you've become but I cant allow you to go on like this.. your you but your not you and as you friend I have to put you out of your misery. Setsuna said. Huh Raido X responded.. your boring me to death with your speeches so save funeral for later... and you should go ahead and put that sword down as well.. looks on the heavy side.. Raido finished up. Well im glad everyone bought toys today..... no I dont have to share Raido x JOKED again.. but whos got the ball to attack me first I wonder........ Ki body flickered behind Raido x and broght his sword down striking raido. I can see who doesnt wanna win today Raido X said as the sword harmlessly pass thru him as he struck back attacking both Setsuna and Ki at the same time using his Dark Slayer: Slash Dimension which sent out a large series of orbs that were travelling across the air Raido then used his Kamui to transpor tthese orbs directly onto Ki and Setsuna who even though he had his sowrd up the orbs appeared on Setsuna body and cut him drawing blood oas the orbs slashed around Setsuna.. Raido then looked at Ki as the Space dimension opened up on his body as well.. Your turn Raido X said as the dimension open the orbs appeared on Ki The clone that raido had sent teh orbs to exploded and a massive body of water came down on raido. I said i was thirsty not Looking for a swim Raido X said upset he had gotten wet.. in the mean time he looked over at Setsuna and saw the latter suffering... well now I think thats good enough.. I dont torture my targtes its against my religion in a way.. im sorry to have doe this much but you asked for this Raido said as he began to focus his eyes on Setsuna using Kamui to bring him into his dimension. Setsuna began to limp and roll of the way and tired to set up for his next moves as he had no other choice began to activate his Cursed Seal of Heaven Ki took a step back to watch the transformation and then used Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Raido X then focused his eye on the jutsu coming at him and warped it away.... but sooner then when he did a small shadowy figure came in front of him.. Raido leave them be they are allies in the war.. and in order to obtain vicotry we need them... we will simply have to get another Storm Release user it said it it went away... OH why didnt you guys say so Raido X said walking over to help Setsuna shaking his hand.... We got off on the wrong foot here but you seem to already know me so need to introduce my self... sorry about that guys big misunderstanding he yelled to Ki and Hayate HOw much progress have you guys made.. we already took over Sawa.. I was suppose to head there but maybe I can help you guys.... after this fight you guys look like you need rest Raido Joked. Oh im glad you find this amusing Setsuna said as he pointed at Raido... you could have killed us what the hell is your problem where have you been dont you know Kohana is worried herself sick over you and youre here doing god knows what Setsuna continued to yell. Easy easy dont blow a blood vessel I dont anything before the last few months.. and if Kohana is that girl with birght red hair then yea she claimed to know me to but dont remember her either or that guy with the tattoo over his eye. They were pretty upset over the damage I did to Otogakure with my new Instant Kill jutsu but I had my reasons...... You did what.. Setsuna said.. How did you destroy an entire village with one move.. Then again with the powers you have now your very different fropm how I rememvber .. back then you didnt use any moves such as those Setsuna said.. You seem to remember a lot about me speaking about how I was.. ima need you to tell me more about this old me.. What that doesnt even make sense how do you not remember your old self how is that even possible Hayate said walking up... Dont know but it will have to wait Setsuna said.. We need to go assist the rest of our comrades Not to worry, their on the way back to konoha to plan for another battle" Ki said sheathing his sword slowly keeping his eye on raido x, then pulling out a notepad and writing down in it.